Bless The Lunacy
by Jiraya Junior
Summary: Sasuke has many fetishes. Having sex with his ex-best friend when he’s dead drunk, screwing him in the train and in his own office in the company building, is one of the few. SasuNaru, One-shot.


Bless The Lunacy

Summary:

Sasuke has many fetishes. Having sex with his ex-best friend when he's dead drunk, screwing him in the train and in his own office in the company building, is one of the few. SasuNaru, One-shot

* * *

Sunlight shone through purposefully through the slits of the window blinds, it, however, did not have any enlightening effects on the room, it looked as musty as it did when the owner moved in, perhaps even worse, Naruto was never cut out to be a housekeeper even if he was the owner of one, oh wait, this room was rented.

The accused, groaned into the cozy nest of forgotten clothes that lay begrudgingly on the bed of his small apartment, there it was again the constant idiotic beeping of that damn alarm clock that Sakura went through all odds to have it placed at the back of his bed.

Permanently.

Yawning groggily, he slammed a hand on the annoying machine, cracking his left eye open just a little to see if it would 'accidentally' break under his 'super', 'awesome' and all round 'useful' 'strength'. He never did bother to check what time it was, if he did he'll have guilt gnawing into his guts when he saw Sakura, then again if the clock really was spoilt… the fault would partly be hers too and goody-two-shoes fear mistakes the most, sooo her expression would always be an enjoyment…

Anyhow, his attempt was in vain as the midget sat up righteously on the shelf situated behind his bed where many ornaments and various photos were placed. One photo though, was framed with orange and dark blue borders and it was faced down rather dejectedly.

Jutting out his lips in mild disappointment, Naruto a muttered a random 'Cheh' before closing his eyes and folding his arms against his chest, his fist already feeling the effects that pound had done, he didn't know why he bothered anyway, Sakura would relentlessly get a new one for him anyway, breaking one didn't matter much, sometimes he really did wonder whether his boss was giving out the same amount of pay as he did with him and his other employees.

He felt an urge for a stretch and raised his arms and braced for the soaring burst of energy to erupt from the heart of his body, all the while sitting cross-legged among the mess of clothes, but when he heard an indefinite crack from his back, the impact hit him full force, right in the face too.

There it was- the mind-numbing pain. Due to years of experience, Naruto knew better than to make any unnecessary movements. Momentarily forgetting the reasons for the burning pain, he clenched his teeth together as he felt the strings of muscles beneath the skin of his thighs and legs painstakingly come to life after all the hours of sleeping without moving-- or otherwise known as muscle cramps.

Naruto took a deep breath, but otherwise remained his stiff posture, eyes still closed shut in concentration.

All of a sudden, eyes burst open at the realization, the haunted memory, the memories came flooding black like tsunami waves through his equally cerulean eyes.

His violator.

His new boss.

His old best friend.

Naruto gritted his teeth together with even more conviction, his mind growing heavy again although he had just woken up, what a perfect way to start the morning. Then, the pain slowly subsided but the ghosts of Sasuke's fingertips gently caressing his thighs like the ghost of the wind blowing through the willow trees, still remained intact and fresh from the oven in Naruto's mind.

It was as hot and steamy as the oven too, the sex that was. Naruto shut his eyes but he couldn't shut his brains from feeling his brain up with emotions and pictures from last night. Insistent thrusts, desperate exchange of saliva, strong grip, those animalistic eyes and the raw desire.

Standing up abruptly and falling back down hopelessly due to the lack of strength in his legs, something inbetween Naruto's legs bounced up and down along with the disagreeing creaks coming from his bed. It bulged out like a sore tooth from against the loose restraints of his frog-patterned pajamas pants.

Letting loose a roar of helplessness, Naruto stood up with renewed strength and headed for the bathroom, slamming the door in the process. Once inside, he took off his pants and prepared to ignore the little problem he had and wait for it to calm down, however, fate had other plans.

As he turned the steamy water on, the floor became exceptionally slippery as he felt something ooze of his ass.

Naruto felt slightly ignored, what was it now?

He scooped a little of the liquid with his fingers, strangely, it was white and had a smooth feel to it. Naruto, being as groggy as he possibly can in the morning, still had no idea what it was so he took an experimental taste with his tongue, it tasted salty and a subtle hint of sweetness? It was just like…

Naruto's eyebrows twitched uncontrollably, his right hand balled into a fist and he punched the concrete tiles with sufficient force to momentarily stabilize his anger.

However, his dick only got stiffer and now was starting to hurt…

…

Orgasmic moans could be heard from the bathroom.

* * *

On the other side of the universe, Naruto's neighbor hurriedly covered her son's ears, sighing,

"_Incorrigible! The whole night and now the morning too?! I'll like a word with that the man, to think he was such an innocent lil kid…" _

Constant grumbling erupted from her prim lips.

Her son looked up at her with mild curiosity, hadn't mommy dear heard those sounds before too? He definitely had heard _those_ kinds of sounds before, coming from himself.

Mizuki-nii and Obito-nii always did _those_ things to him afterschool, Kakashi-nii was always the roughest though, preferring not to share him with the others and doing _those _kinds of things him, sometimes the toys that Kakashi-nii brought were so painful...

He still liked Kakashi-nii chan the best though… even if he had to share him with Obit-nii chan.

Well, he still couldn't tell mommy all that, Kakashi-nii said that if he did he would get spanked, and spanking was very painful, Mizuki-nii said that all three of their peepees would go up his behind if he did.

Maybe he would tell mama.

But only if she realizes the girl at the market that keeps staring at her oranges and then they would get married and whisk him off along with Kakashi-nii, Mizuki-nii and Obito-nii to a faraway place in an enchanted palace, and then, and then, Naruto-nii and his best friend will be in the neighboring country.

They would all live happily ever after.

Iruka nodded his head happily, that would be his wish come true.

_But that would be another story…_

* * *

Downstairs, Naruto limped across the road, toast in mouth and briefcase in hand, trying desperately to hobble as quickly as he could into the train station, some cars honked in protests but eitherwise let him pass, Naruto flashed them a grin through his toast as he hurried along.

Grabbing his number '130' ticket, Naruto tried his best to straighten his collar and make himself look presentable, keyword being 'tried'. His collar unbuttoned, necktie tied in a hasty, half-hearted knot and creased-filled shorts along with his messy, bright blond hair covering his eyes, all paled in comparison as well as stood out, among the black-haired, black-eyed and supremely neat Japanese citizens.

Some high-school girls huddled in a corner saw him, and giggled, one in particular blushed crimson, above the huge bosoms of the purple hair student, was a name tag secured firmly to her school uniform that read 'Hinata Hyuga'.

Naruto turned around and upon seeing a familiar face, waved to the blushing girl, her friends that surrounded her parted so that there was a clear line of vision between Hinata and that blond dude.

Raising her hand shyly, she waved back, she lifted her chin and a beautiful smile glistened towards Naruto.

Naruto grinned and blew her a kiss before rushing off upon hearing the announcement for the oncoming train to the heart of Tokyo.

Some of Hinata's friends gasped and questioned her about _him_ while others swooned, Hinata's face had reached its boiling point and was starting to show signs of melting, including turning a shade of warm, rosy red.

At a distance from Hinata, Temari stood and made her presence known by knocking her boots on the tiled floor of the train station, some of her friends froze up at the sound and Hinata's face turned from a tomato to a white carrot within a few seconds.

Despite the menacing look on Temari's face, no one could say that she didn't have a great fashion sense, a trait of hers whom everyone noticed almost immediately, especially with that gothic look and funky hair-style; no one though, could understand how pure and innocent Hinata could have met up with this punk.

Temari could feel the jealousy flood, compared to Naruto, who wore clothes at first sight, what did he have and she didn't? She'll have to fix Hinata on that aspect… She had even felt a pang of guilt when she leaked information about Naruto to Sasuke, now there was only a great sense of satisfaction.

Hinata's face fell and she looked at the floor as Temari pulled her towards the direction of the female restroom, none of her friends protested, they wouldn't even if they could, everyone wanted to see Hinata happy, even if her choice really wasn't that wise, nor sane for that matter.

Hinata Hyuga was going to be missing an outing with her friends again, probably miss the first few lessons on Monday too.

* * *

Naruto sneezed and rubbed his nose, narrowing his eyes at the air-conditioner above, blaming it for his own misfortune, the air-conditioner in turn, blew even harder and Naruto felt a chill run up his spine, making him feel even more trapped among the sea of faces.

Perhaps the air-conditioner was trying to warn him, then again he never really thought of that, who would anyway?

He stood with a leg over the other, leaning against the side of the door at the side of the carriage of the train. Fishing for his ear plugs, he nudged them securely and looked out of the train through the clear windows, his eyes clouded with inner turmoil, as did the morning clouds above with a persistent fog.

He sighed; he barely remembered what happened last night. How he managed to sleep with that bastard was completely beyond reasoning. Naruto frowned, Sakura had promised to take care of him so how could these kind of thing happened? They were having a party to celebrate the coming of their new boss. Did Sakura slip up with Fuzzy Brows? This wasn't like her.

How drunk was he anyway?

It was already so long ago, why did that bastard have to come back now? Naruto banged his forehead on the glass windows lightly, before stopping as the effects of the alcohol from the previous night seeped in with remnants of the amount of pain that it could do to its brain.

It was like some kind of twisted Japanese fairytale parody,

Once upon a time, there were two best friends, who were both supposed orphans, Sasuke and Naruto who lived together on the top of a mountain in a forgotten temple where there was no one else except themselves.

Then suddenly, Sasuke's papa and mama came to take him away from Naruto. Sasuke's-nii san said that Naruto would be a bad boy if he didn't let Sasuke go and that would make Sasuke very sad. Naruto didn't mind being a bad boy but if that meant making Sasuke sad, Naruto would rather live alone.

And so, Sasuke left without saying good bye, and Naruto watched as the black limousine drove away into the horizon

Happily Never After, haha.

Naruto-in-the-present gave an ironic chuckle to himself; the whole process was definitely not that melodramatic. But the idea was still the same, Sasuke had left him and that was that, even though Naruto knew it was not entirely Sasuke's fault and he left when they were only like what? Thirteen or fourteen?

The earlier the better.

However, when the new boss walked in, Naruto knew that it just had to be _him_. He didn't care how he knew, he didn't care why he was here, he only cared about uprooting the floorboards of the office and hiding himself in the basement forever and ever after, or at least until Sakura told him that there had been a mistake with the namelist and that the uber handsome guy with a well-defined chest was just some stranger passing by.

Life sucks for everyone though, even Naruto.

His thoughts were pushed aside as the man introduced himself and the confirmation was complete. He was _the _Sasuke Uchiha, _the_ heir of_ the_ Uchiha Corps, he was _the_ new boss, but most importantly he was _the _ex-best friend of Uzumaki Naruto, and _the _fact that he came up of nowhere couldn't be good.

The first thing that Naruto did was to--, well he didn't do anything, he just stood there paralyzed with his lips pressed together like two pieces of paper. When Sasuke turned around to look him in the eye, he all but fainted, yes, it was that dramatic.

Smirking, the bastard turned and headed for the main office, the female workers swooning behind him, who could blame them? Sasuke was undeniably good-looking, and he wasn't wearing just some plain ol' collared shirt and pants, he was wearing one of those luxurious furry coats that flowed from his sides and a full suit that he looked absolutely stunning in.

But Naruto felt resentment to Sasuke's new looks, not that he was jealous or anything… nothing like that, it's just that it was so different from the Sasuke that he remembered or could vaguely remember, there were times when Sasuke's smile had been like his, free and joyous, now, there was only a sardonic expression.

Reality had changed him.

Naruto thought, staring out at the evening sky and almost poking his ball-point pen into his ear. How many hearts had he broken? How many families had he seperated? How many men and women were killed or went bankrupt because of him?

Naruto shivered and wrapped his coat around his neck, the air-conditioner blowing at him mercilessly.

Would he become like Sasuke's victims too?

Naruto dismissed the thought, Sasuke probably didn't even recognize him, he definitely didn't make an effort to earlier, and he must have forgotten him already, yeah like he didn't glare him in the eye.

Still it would be wise to stay away from him from now on though, for safety precautions.

Back in the train, Naruto blinked from zoning out, the people coming in were literally suffocating him, the 'pusher' just outside the train door was living up to his name, forcefully shoving as many people in. Naruto leaned in, stuck in a corner between the door and the opaque panel that he was leaning on, music could not comfort him as it was much too noisy and he ripped the plugs from his ears, stuffing them into his suitcase.

(A/N: Ok, just a side note, there really is a job as a 'pusher' in Japan that forces people into the electro-magnetic train, blah blah blah, my ass was literally shoved up a kid's face when I went there. Eeesshh…)

"Excuse me…" someone whispered into his ear,

Naruto's eyes snapped open, revealing alert blue eyes, he could recognize that voice in almost any dire situation, but would rather not hear it for any form of consequence.

"Umm… Hi. May I ask what the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto had the sense to whisper.

Sasuke shook his head, like he was still a child that could not tell a secret.

Naruto scrunched up his face in confusion and scrutiny, peering into Sasuke's eyes, like he was searching for a precious item in the sea in the dead of the night, like he was searching for the reminisce of his best friend.

But as vast and unyielding as the deep oceans below, Sasuke in turn, revealed only honest mystery, solemn but uncooperative. However, Naruto could see behind that glass wall of indifference, that glass wall that separated him and the rest of the world, the glass wall that Sasuke had been dependent on after all these years that he had left Naruto, the glass wall that had taken years to construct.

And with just a few sentences, just a little movement for the glass wall to have an irreversible crack for eternity.

"Don't look at me, go away. You're not the Sasuke I knew back then. Sasuke wasn't as pathetic as you are now. You are so revolting, you stupid, arrogant, annoying ass-hole, you idiotic, fucked-up bastard…"

To others, this would have left a bad impression that Naruto was a man of vulgar words, but to those who knew better, this was his special way as an act of affection, or at least some form of comradeship, depending on the level of vulgarity in the words, the more the level of fondness there will be.

And so the tears formed without him knowing, such fragile dew drops that covered up his eyes and blurred his vision. Desperately, trying to save some of his pride, he wiped his palm over his eyes carelessly, Sasuke made no move to help him.

Naruto pushed himself further into the corner, still wiping the flowing tears and trying to separate him and Sasuke as much as possible. Haha, nice try. Sasuke tilted his head and advanced forward, his big build nearly covering the blond from sight. The passengers in the train squeezed in even more and Sasuke leaned into the crying blond.

Their lips met and brushed against each other but Sasuke made no move to deepen the gentle caress. One hand trailed down Naruto's chest experimentally, Naruto flinched, his cheeks tinted slightly red. Sasuke could feel the corners of his lips pull up slightly, but didn't do anything else, he stopped his hand at Naruto's waist, securely feeling the hip bone, despite Naruto's constant wriggling. He then proceeded gracing Naruto's hand tantalizingly, running up and down the forearms.

Sasuke played with the tips of Naruto's fingers, enjoying the skin to skin contact. He lowered his head on Naruto right shoulder, and rested himself there, his breath tickling the base of his neck slightly. They stayed like that for awhile, both lost in a trance-like state, memories flooding through their minds back and forth.

As if on a change of mood, Sasuke's hand clasped his hand onto Naruto's tightly. Surprised, Naruto made an attempt to jerk back but Sasuke yanked him back, almost twisting the wrist area, there was an irritated look on his face.

He bit down on Naruto's neck.

Hard.

"Yeowch!" Naruto yelled on reflex, he took a jump to the side, his left hand covering his shoulder and his right hand going limp.

As noisy and packed as the train was, Naruto outburst did not go unnoticed, half of the population in that particular carriage rolled their eyes simultaneously and looked at him like he was some kind ofa nutcase.

"Hehehe, uhh… hit my head on the door…" He smiled apologetically and rubbed an embarrassed hand behind his head. Sasuke, playing innocent, looked out at the window and faked indifference. After most of the passengers had returned to ignoring him again, Naruto glared at Sasuke and crossed his arms.

"Look here, I don't really give a damn if you're super horny right here or what the fuck, but don't mistake me as a substitude for a woman, besides you shoud be making up for all the wrongdoings you did to me in the past. So there you fuck-tard."

Like I said, the more vulgar, the more attachment.

Sauske stared at him like a carnivorous animal, dark and ominous, Naruto gritted his teeth and stared back at him, challenge flowed through them like a thread of connection, like how they fought over every little thing back in the old days.

But that was then, and this is now.

Naruto, as if realizing that he was being Sasuke's little game, shut his eyes in cold resolution and looked resolutely out the window, his neck arched to the side, no sign to hear or make any movement to anyone or anything around him, including Sasuke.

As if in response, Sasuke came to him from behind, locking his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto stood obligingly, a nerve virtually popping from the side of his forehead. Balling his hands into a fist, his eyes closed and he tugged his chin into his chest before breaking out in a fierce murmur.

"Let go asshole, or I'll cause a commotion."

Sasuke took that opportunity to snatch a kiss but Naruto locked up his lips before he could do anything, he turned his head to look at the man behind him, absolute triumph in his tranquil eyes, he grinned childishly.

Slightly irritated, Sasuke tried to calm down by kissing his forehead gently, then going slightly down, his cheeks and then nibbling onto his lips almost pleadingly. Naruto softened slightly but masked it and gave Sasuke an incredulous look, a look that told him that he couldn't believe that Sasuke had actually bothered to try that useless tactic of getting him to open his mouth.

Face slightly flushed, Sasuke ran a vein-popping hand through his hair, he wasn't used to the kind of dejection he was currently facing. Given, with all the partners he had experimented with, there had to be some play-hard-to-gets, but he had never been so out-rightly refused before as well, he had always thought that he could still remember every part of Naruto even after the years, however, it seemed that he had forgotten Naruto's spirit, of all the things.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stuffed his hands into Naruto's pants at the front and grabbed his cock in a tight grip, slightly squeezing it. Taken aback, a look of utter anguish displayed itself on Naruto's face and he let out a strangled cry. Sasuke knew it was wrong but at that time, Naruto's eyes, so filled with pain and misery, brought a surge of uncontrollable satisfaction and dominance that bubbled like a witch's cauldron from the depth of his soul.

Perhaps his brother was right, he did need a psychiatrist.

In a flash, Sasuke had Naruto's hands in a dead lock behind his back with just one hand, the other pulled Naruto's hair back, forcing his mouth to the agape ones. Naruto arched back in surprise, feeling the strain on his stomach, the intrusion of his mouth and the awkwardness of having another's hand in his pants all at the same time.

The kiss was fierce, Sasuke didn't allow him to breathe even after a minute, he did try to escape but Sasuke would press his hands deeper into back, and that was extremely painful, tears were already smarting his eyes. The wetness was what Naruto could stand, there was such an overflow of saliva that it flowed from the corner of his mouth even though their lips were still connected. Sasuke literally pulled his tongue out with his own, the friction between contributing to the hard-on.

Yep, then there was his_ other _hand.

Sasuke hadn't even bothered to unzip his pants or unbuckle the belt, a stranger's hand enveloping around his penis, Naruto groaned, it was so painful, especially since he was 

literally squeezing the life out of it. Whining like a lowly dog, he gritted his teeth, and whispered the words, 'let me go'.

Sasuke smirked, the feeling of control coursing through his arteries like the fervent rush of blood. He felt his hand move instinctively, stroking up and down persistently, semen was already dripping from the tip, lessening the friction, Sasuke grabbed harder, pressing his thumb firmly on the opening to prevent more fluid from flowing out. Naruto let out a cry, his eyes softened with pain as well as the imminent urge for release, which was courteously denied.

"Here's a better alternative, I turn around and let every single person on this train see your face right now. How's that?"

Harsh words blown through his ear in a low tone, Naruto bit on his lower lip, enough to bruise but not enough for blood. Sasuke kept on smirking, rivaling even Naruto's brightest and longest-lasting smiles.

"_Painful. Let go, Sasuke. Let go, please Sasuke_." Naruto finally whispered weakly, "_Lemme cum…"_

"Will you promise to be good?" Sasuke asked teasingly, manifesting his satisfaction on Naruto's pain.

The blue-eyed blonde could only nod desperately, saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth, his lips, coated with the transparent liquid as well, hung agape and glowed against the light in the train, his breath was in gasps and his chest heaved up and down, his thrust his body forward, frantically trying to escape from Sasuke's bold hand.

"I'm not so sure…" Sasuke, shaped his face into mock doubt, raising his eyebrows for the extra dramatic effect.

Naruto turned around slowly, revealing his pleading face, allowing Sasuke to savour his pain in twisted delight. Slightly taken aback, Sasuke remained motionlessly, a reflex motion adapted from young. Weekly, Naruto raised his head and pressed his lips onto Sasuke's, his tongue painting saliva onto the man's lips.

Finally Sasuke let go, semen released and flooding his pants, the remainder that was accumulated into the cup of his hand, was licked and finally drunk by Sasuke, he deepened the initial kiss and forced some of Naruto's own semen into his mouth. Their tongues twirled and swirled, Naruto, who was missing his strength, let Sasuke into his mouth submissively.

Amid the heat of the moment, Sasuke rammed his index finger into Naruto's tight asshole, and the blonde's eyes were alert again, looking into Sasuke's horny ones turning into a surprised expression.

All motions stopped.

Naruto looked down for a mere seconds before arching his head towards the other party. Sasuke recognized those eyes; those were the eyes he couldn't bear to look at when he had left, glassy, sky-blue, innocent eyes, the face arched into a position of absolute longing and pleading.

Sasuke turned away in disgust at himself.

* * *

One hand pulling his pants up in a racy manner, Naruto sped out of the train, his teeth gritted in self-hate, he had been willing, as hard as he tried to reject the truth in his mind, he had indeed been submissive, Sasuke may have a bigger build but he wasn't a pushover no matter what, the fact that he had given in was too revolting to be true.

Bending over his hands grabbed his legs as he panted for breath, his pants were of a thick material, courtesy of Sakura Haruno, but beneath he could feel the stickiness and the throb of Sasuke's hands sliding up and down.

Shaking his head, he broke into a run, letting the people around him pass like a blur, paying no attention to his surroundings. The sensation was comforting, when he was running, the constriction of his lungs prevented him from delving too much into the situation.

Running was a prominent tool for him.

There was only one way for him.

To run away into oblivion for all eternity.

He slowly came to a halt as the image of the company building came into sight, standing outside the menacing class doors, he stared up at the sky, the tall building seemingly blocking his path.

Eventhough he didn't see Sasuke come out from the train, he would definitely see him sooner or later and he could feel the dread coming back again. He could not comprehend why Sasuke would do such things to him, back in the old days when they depended on each other in the slums, there was nothing romantic or sexual in their relationship either, at least nothing that Naruto could remember.

Absent-mindedly, he put his card in the slot, announcing his day at work as he walked towards the lift, he did not realize that the usually busy workplace was rather eerie and 

desolated, the cleaners who took note of him either ignored or shrugged their shoulders nonchalantly. Too caught up in his thought and dilemmas of Sasuke, Naruto too, remained oblivious.

Upon entering his department and after sitting down in his corner of the office and realizing that Sakura was not hitting him for being late, the apprehension of the situation finally dawned upon him, after having such a downright sucky morning in the train only to find that it was a freaking **Sunday**, a day when he didn't even need to work, Naruto stared at nothing and yelled so loudly that the building shook a little.

He slammed his palms on the table, ridiculous! Preposterous! How dare he! How dare….!! It was his house that they had sex the previous night, Naruto never sets the alarm clock on a Saturday night, he must have been the one who did it! Then taking advantage of him in the train! He planned it from the very beginning!

That bastard! That fucked-up retard! That bitchy sissy! That stupid, idiotic son of a pussy!

He scrunched up a piece of the report Sakura had been working on for the past two weeks, his consciousness would be fully aware of the consequences, but he was losing sensibility and his sub-consciousness was taking over, that only happened in drastic situations, … and from previous occurrences, that could never be good.

Hearing a soft sigh coming from the door, he practically roared and turned around in a crouching stance. And it just happened to be the object of his undying hatred, he pounced.

Sasuke remained calm and cool as marble as Naruto grabbed his collar and attempted to punch him, Naruto never did change, when they were smaller, it was also the same, Naruto's other side, when someone threatened to beat him up and Sausuke couldn't save him, that side of him would always resurface, Sasuke didn't particularly mind, he loved Naruto, even if he had to accept the other part of him.

"How could you?! What did I ever do to you?!" Naruto roared out, aiming for another punch, which Sasuke swiftly missed.

"What did I do to you? Rape you? Yeah? So what if I did? Huh, so what if I did? You're a weakling! You didn't even retaliate, I even had to force you! You piece of shit! Just like the old days huh Naruto, when I always had to protect you! You're a wimp, fucking dobe!" Sasuke retorted.

As soon as the words burst out, so did Naruto's trapped feelings. Sasuke lips were sealed with his own and they shared a heated kiss. Saliva exchanged once again and lips rubbed sensually against friction.

Naruto broke away from him and wiped the side of his mouth, taken aback that he had actually reacted on reflex, he furrowed his eyebrows and tried to calm himself, Sasuke had probably tricked him into doing what he just did, it was always his fault.

It was his fault that Naruto was forced to live such a shitty life alone.

It was his fault Naruto missed him.

It was his fault to have come back and messed up everything even more.

Everything was his fault.

It had to be.

"Enough." Naruto held the tremble in his voice as best as his could, "I'm going home. Nothing happened today. We were never here."

Indignant, he gripped his hands into a fist, grabbed his suitcase and stomped off, not sparing a glance at the man behind him. However, he heard a slight belittling chuckle from a point of the room.

"Running away again? Just like old times aye, Naru-chan? " his tone was sardonically sweet, tinted with bitterness and false pretence.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, there was a moment of absolute silence, the room was still dark and the blinds were down, there was not a soul in sight and tension was thick in the air.

"Old times? There are no more old times, no, there were never old times between us, this is our final goodbye, Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto continued walking, back and stiff and eyes unfocused, the words he had always wanted to say had finally escaped from his lips in a mere seconds, it felt good but at the same time it hurt, it hurt like hell, the sense of betrayal he had harbored from so long ago had resurface to haunt him again.

But this time he would not cry.

The tears will not fall, time will heal the wounds, how childish! Now that he thought of how he was so foolish even when he was young, hanging on to false hopes that he would come back, that the person who never even bothered to say good bye would actually come save him.

Just as he had predicted, his scarred cheek remained dry and smooth like colored pearly sand, he was not crying.

There were no more tears, no more sound.

From behind, the sultry voice came again; there was a slow chuckle before it escalated into a long, breathy laugh, with an insane edge to it.

Naruto's footsteps trudged steadily on, he turned around to enter the lift, eyes coincidentally colliding with Sasuke's, the lift doors started to close. Sasuke''s eyes danced with amusement, Naruto's were dead serious, the metal access panel closed, there was no longer any form of contact.

Outside, Naruto stood by the side of the road, the people around passed by like ever-flowing waves, only he stood transfixed at the spot, stuck in the axis wheels of ever-prolonging time.

Suddenly, the wheels started to move but they were in the wrong direction, they were going backward instead of forward.

* * *

Naruto kept running, he didn't know where the hell he was going but the route somehow felt familiar, at a point he stopped, panting and sweat running down the side of his face, he bent over before taking a look at his surroundings, there was something in the wind that felt strangely comforting.

Instantaneously, he felt calm and tired at the same time, there weren't many people around but it there wasn't a sense of foreboding in the place, and he walked north towards a clearing with a small patch of plain field with a dilapidated house situated dejectedly in a corner.

Naruto stared unbelievably at the building, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes without his control, his breath was gone with the wind.

This was the place he and Sasuke used to live, play and sleep together, why was it still here? Shouldn't it be cleared to construct new buildings or something? Why did I come here? Why?

Near sobbing, Naruto took a step back, tripped, and fell into a hard but warm surface. Protective arms encircled themselves around him, Sasuke's cheek nuzzled gently near Naruto's neck, their bodies pressed together tightly.

"Why are you so…!! How could you!? You freaking retard! You son ofa bitch! You sick pervert! You immoral snake!"

Sasuke sighed but smiled, he was just so cute wasn't he?

"Naru-"

"You damed asshole! You fuckin idiot! You shit face! You… YOU!!"

"Naruto. Just shut up."

The blue-eyed blonde looked up with teary big blue eyes.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"... I love you…. Dobe"

Blue eyes shifted from Sasuke's face to the heavens.

The tears were falling as the clouds drifted in the wide blue skies.

* * *

It was another beautiful Sunday morning.

The photo frame at the back of Naruto's bed in his tiny apartment that was currently being shared with his 'best friend', shone with so much conviction that it rivaled the rays of the sun.

* * *

Owari


End file.
